


Don't follow the rules

by BrendaPie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Fallen angel!steve, M/M, Rebel AU, angel!Steve, but I've based Steve a bit off how cas comes off as on tumblr, don't expect smut, fallen angel AU, i don't watch spn, rebel!bucky, so um that'll be interesting?, this should be short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaPie/pseuds/BrendaPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wasn't expecting it to be more than one chapter but I felt like doing that. Also I do not know what I'm doing with the chapter name but oh well. This is kinda rubbish so I'll maybe probably try and fix that at some point.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Mission: Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting it to be more than one chapter but I felt like doing that. Also I do not know what I'm doing with the chapter name but oh well. This is kinda rubbish so I'll maybe probably try and fix that at some point.

A dark cloud drifts across the sky, obscuring the bright moonlight that guides Bucky through the ticket of trees. He tails a group of couriers, a couple hundred metres ahead; the only other moving shapes at 3am in the outskirts of nowhere a few miles from the edge of Brooklyn. They're still about a mile from base but the objective is mostly complete, Bucky asses, although his fingers still grip his rifle tightly.

There's a rumble up above and Bucky scans the skies for airplanes or thunder, despite it not being a sound he recognises. The clouds have collected and gained strength - they won't get home dry.

Then there's a crash of branches and leaves as something falls from the sky behind Bucky. He rolls forward for cover and spins round with the barrel facing the direction of the noise. Silence falls on the forest and after a few minutes Bucky inches forward. There's a gap in the canopy above marked by snapped branches, and a trail of broken bushes that lead to where the object landed. Except it's not an object - it's a person. They don't move so Bucky lowers his rifle and whistles to the group he's supposed to be tailing. He's not sure how far ahead they are but they hear him and give a faint reply. He whistles the signal that will let them know he's fallen behind and to carry on, and waits for confirmation that they've heard. He hears the shrill sound moments before the person on the floor makes a noise. Bucky raises his rifle and takes a closer look at the person; they're huddled in a heap wearing some old fashioned clothes. Bucky checks for injuries or weapons, and a parachute - there's no way they could've survived without one, but he can't find it. He inches forward and starts gently shaking the person, who's beginning to come round.

"How did you get here? Who are you?" Bucky asks, stepping away and raising his rifle again as the person sits up, facing away from him. They look around and then turn to face Bucky. It's a man, around Bucky's age, he thinks, with light hair and a pale face.

"My name is Steven Rogers and, well, I fell." The man blinks and rakes a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, but fell from where? Did you parachute in? What government division are you from?" Bucky persists as the man slowly gets to his feet, oblivious to the rifle Bucky's still pointing at him. Bucky notices he's quite tall, and well built, as the man, Steven, looks up past him at the hole in the trees.

"Like I told you, I fell. We don't call it the government we call it Palace of Wings, and I'm certainly not from any of their 'divisions'," the man answered, matter of factly, "not any more." He added quietly. Bucky frowned.

"What? Are you on drugs, buddy?" He wasn't holding the rifle as stiffly anymore, as the man looked at him curiously.

"No, they're prohibited in Heaven." He stated, and brushed himself off.

"Heaven? You're shitting me. This is New York State, pal." Bucky shook his head in disbelief and lowered his rifle.

"No, I am not 'shitting you', which sounds unpleasant, and is that where we are? Sounds interesting." Steven walked past a confused Bucky, and began walking off. The loud noises of twigs snapping under his feet and leaves brushing past him made Bucky run after him and grab his arm.

"Hey, where are you going? If you carry on like that we'll get caught!" Steven looked at him blankly. "Oh, just come with me." He tugged Steven's sleeve so that he followed him, and indicated that he needed to be quiet. Steven did so, and although he wasn't anywhere near Bucky's level of silent moving, they somehow managed it and three hours later Bucky stumbled onto the couch and promptly fell asleep.

His last thought was that it hadn't actually rained.


	2. Mission: Remember Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect such fast updates, I just really wanted to add another chapter since they're so short. This really probably could go all in one chapter but I don't want to do that. Probably still crap. Sorry if Steve's character seems a bit off, I'm still trying to work it out in my head..

Bucky hugs his coffee the next morning as he sits by the counter that separates the small living room from the even smaller kitchen. He's had three and a half hours' sleep but if he doesn't leave soon he'll be late for his shift at 10. He hears movement from his bedroom, which he'd offered to Steven as they'd climbed the stairs to his apartment. A moment later he emerges, clothes looking slightly ruffled.

"Morning. Why are you up?" Bucky attempts cheerful but it comes out groggy. On the walk home he'd finally accepted that Steven wasn't lying when he insisted he'd fallen from Heaven, despite how crazy he felt for doing so. Steven sat across the counter and Bucky wearily got up to make him coffee too.

"Well you're up. Isn't this a normal time to be up? It's busy outside." He sounded much more chipper than Bucky felt as he grabbed a mug while the temperamental kettle boiled.

"Well, yeah, but not after so little sleep," he yawned as if to emphasise his point, "I have work. I'm assuming you don't, Gabriel." Bucky was leaning against the counter and smirking over his mug at Steven. If he wasn't too tired to tease then he wasn't too tired to survive work, Bucky assured himself.

"Son, just don't," Steven frowned as he accepted the steaming mug from Bucky. Bucky reeled from the reminder that Steven was actually nearly a hundred years older than him, despite his looks, while Steven inspected the coffee. He sipped experimentally and shrugged. Bucky quickly rinsed his now empty mug and went to grab his coat from its hook by the door.

"Bye, Steve!" He grinned, pausing with his hand on the door to hear his reply.

"My name's Steve _n_." The angel replied indignantly.

"Not anymore!" Bucky sang as he opened the door, "and whatever you do don't leave this apartment" he said in a more hushed tone so his neighbours wouldn't hear. He heard Steve laugh before shutting the door and setting off for work.

 

***

 

Bucky dragged his tired feet into his apartment and barely jumped at Steve sitting on his couch. He'd forgotten about him as it took all his concentration to not fall asleep during the last few hours of his shift at the docks.

"Hello. I tried making more of that drink, but, uh..." Steve glanced at the kitchen and Bucky followed his gaze as he took his coat off. He slowly walked over and saw some spilled coffee beans on the floor that Steve hadn't swept up, and a bag of salt by the kettle. Laughter bubbled up inside in him until he couldn't contain it.

"Did you- did you put _salt_ in your coffee?" Bucky finally squeezed out between laughs as he doubled over.

"Uh..." Bucky burst out laughing again and had to guide himself to the couch to sit down where he gradually calmed down.

"You're a punk, you know that?" He chuckled. There was an open notebook on the coffee table in front of him which he picked up. There were a few sketches, which he recognised as his apartment, and also one of the view outside his window of Brooklyn. "This is what you did today?" He looked up at Steve who now stood by the end of the couch and was looking a little nervous. He nodded. "They're good!" Bucky smiled reassuringly before returning the notebook. They were better than the scribbles and doodles he'd half filled it with out of boredom, and if he hadn't fully believed Steve was an angel before then he had to after seeing the almost heavenly (he smirked at his own pun) sketches.

"Right, I'll make you a proper coffee then I'm going to catch up on some sleep." Bucky stated after a few minutes of awkward silence and got up from the couch. Steve smiled and followed him like a dog to the kitchen.

After showing Steve how to boil water and hiding the salt, Bucky grudgingly headed back to the couch and pulled the blanket he'd slung over the back of it this morning off.

"Why don't you sleep in your bed?" Steve piped up from the kitchen, blowing on his coffee happily. Lack of sleep was really catching up with Bucky and he half shrugged at Steve.

"S'yours. Guest." He mumbled, and waved at Steve, who shook his head.

"Don't need it - slept earlier. You go." Bucky grunted and gratefully slunk over to his room, collapsing on the bed. Steve soon heard him snoring through the gap in the door, and went back to sit by the window, curiously watching the world go by below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions for improvement or things you want me to try and put in are welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, three updates in 24. Who am I? Certainly not the person I know. This is crap, sorry. I'll edit it when it's not 1:50am.

Bucky dropped his keys on the counter and sat down as Steve handed him his usual coffee. It had been a week since he'd adopted the angel as a roommate and he'd finally gotten the hang of making food for himself without any major incident. Bucky smiled at the coffee, which was still a little too sweet for his liking but he drank it anyway.

"Gotta go out tonight, so dinner's gonna be earlier, alright?" He looked at Steve, who nodded and went back to the couch. Bucky turned so he could still see him, and tried looking at what he was drawing. "Whatcha doing today?" He set his mug down and itched the back of his left hand, out of habit, even though the metal didn't feel much.

"This cat I keep seeing in the hallway."

"Oh yeah, that's Mrs Carter's. They're not really allowed but she's never been one to follow rules much." Bucky had moved into the kitchen now and was setting out the things to make dinner; chicken casserole.

"Haha, really? She's not like you, then." Steve grinned over his shoulder at Bucky.

"Hey, punk, I'm just staying out of trouble!" He waved a spoon at Steve, who scoffed a "jerk," and returned to his work, not noticing the irony of what Bucky was saying. Steve hadn't asked why Bucky had been out in that forest at three am, nor where he was going tonight, so Bucky hadn't told him, just like with his arm. The two carried on in amicable silence until Bucky called that dinner was ready and Steve lay down his pencil.

"We should go out tomorrow, I'll show you 'round Brooklyn a bit if you want. Give you new things to sketch." Bucky offered, between mouthfuls. Steve nodded while he finished what he was eating then wiped his mouth and smiled.

"Sounds good! You're not working then?" He ate another forkful while Bucky shook his head. They talked a little more about it, Steve asking questions earnestly and Bucky answering as best as he could. Soon their plates were empty and it was time for Bucky to leave.

"I'll be back around ten, and remember-"

"Yeah I know, 'don't leave the apartment'." Steve rolled his eyes as he waved Bucky off from the doorway.

 

***

 

"Why on earth did you leave those couriers unguarded from behind, Barnes? They told me you were still a mile from base when you left them without a lookout. You should know better." Bucky hung his head as, Colonel Phillips as they called him, glared at him.

"I discovered something and had to take care of it." He waved it off.

"Discover it somewhere else next time. Right, better catch you up on the news you _missed_ last week, Barnes. Sit down." Interrogation over, Bucky nodded and quickly sat with the others round the ramshackle table as they began discussing the latest government movements to shut them down and how to bypass them. As he gave suggestions, Bucky quietly hoped that Steve wouldn't cause him anymore trouble.

 

***

 

Darkness had truly settled when Bucky got home, so he felt his way over to the couch, where he saw Steve had fallen asleep. Bucky considered moving him to the bed but decided against it - he didn't know If he could handle Steve's dead weight, so he wrapped a blanket over him instead. Bucky had to hide a small smile when Steve reached out in his sleep and grabbed Bucky's shirt, and he had to untangle his fingers from it so he could go to his own bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: plasticponyaddict


End file.
